1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system and a replay apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a bookmark function in which the URL of the Web page on the internet is stored as a favorite list to make it easy to access the URL from the next time. Further, there is known a network system which is structured so as to share the favorite list with other client terminals by having a bookmark managing server which stores the favorite list of each client terminal provided on the internet (for example, JP2003-67328A).
Moreover, there is known a network system in which each user's favorite list is registered in the Web page on the internet and the desired web page can be accessed by selecting the URL of the desired Web page by referring to the favorite list in the Web page (for example, JP2002-358328A).
In a home network system which is regulated by the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) or the like, the DMS (Digital Media Server) which provides contents and a plurality of the DMP (Digital Media Player) which receive the contents from the DMS are connected by the home network. Further, each DMP stores the favorite list (for example, a music selection list) relating to the contents which is provided by the DMS, and receives the desired contents from the DMS based on the favorite list.
However, in the home network system, the favorite list needs to be set for each DMP when one user is using a plurality of DMP. Thus, there is a problem that the setting is a hassle. The inventions disclosed in JP2003-67328A and JP2002-358328A relate to the favorite list for referring to the Web page on the internet. Therefore, they cannot solve the above mentioned problem.